I'll Go Wherever You Will Go
by JackValentine
Summary: A songfic.  The Calling - I'll Go Wherever You Will Go


**TITLE: **I'll Go Wherever You Will Go**  
>AUTHOR: <strong>JackValentine**  
>BETA: <strong>residentreject619**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Jack Swagger (Jake)/Evan Bourne (Matthew)

**RATING: **G

**GENRE: **Songfic**  
>SIZE: <strong>Mini**  
>WARNINGS: <strong>POV, AU**  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This is AU, where Jack and Evan lived in the same town when they were teenagers. In this fic Jack is 16 and Evan is 15. The song is The Calling – I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

POV Evan

I was standing in my father's garage and looking at Jake. I didn't know what else to say. He looked quite calm, but his upper lip was shivering slightly. That means that Jake is trying to hold back his tears. I sighed heavily.

Today we're moving to another town. I will probably never see him again. Jake… I need you to be with me… Who will cheer me up when I feel sad? Who will… Love me?

Suddenly, Jake approached me and squeezed my hand desperately. I bit my lower lip not to whine, thinking that it might be the last time we ever hold hands. He lifted my face by the chin with his free hand. Now we were standing only inches away from each other and I was looking upward into my boyfriend's eyes.

_- How will I live without you, Matt?_ – He whispered hoarsely.

I swallowed a heavy clot in my throat. I'm such a selfish idiot… I will be ok, but can Jake make it on his own?

_So lately been wondering__  
><em>_Who will be there to take my place__  
><em>_When I'm gone you'll need love__  
><em>_To light the shadows on your face__  
><em>_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all__  
><em>_Then between the sand and stone,__  
><em>_Could you make it on your own?_

POV Jack

I looked away, not finding the answer in Matthew's dark brown eyes.

Matt, my dear Matt… Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Three days ago it was our… first time. First time ever. In the treehouse on my backyard. We used to play there when we were children… My dad built it for us when I was eleven, do you remember, Matt? We used to dream of our future, lying on the huge pillows scattered all over the wooden floor. We promised each other, that we'll never part.

A year ago I told you that I loved you in this treehouse. In the night, when we were watching the stars. That night I thought that our friendship would be over, but when you told me, that you felt the same, I was the happiest person in the world. And you promised to never leave me, again.

And three days ago… You know, Matt, it was amazing. After that I thought that now you were mine. All and completely. But then you told me, that you were moving to the other town. Why couldn't you tell me earlier? Well, now it doesn't matter. Because you're leaving. Leaving me alone.

Suddenly, we heard Matthew's mom calling.

_- Matthew, hurry up, we have to go!_

Matt sobbed quietly and hugged me strongly. I buried my fingers in his short brown hair and placed a tender kiss on top of his head. He pulled away.

_- Let's go, Jake._

We walked out of the garage and stopped near the car. Matt hugged me again, but now in a friendly way.

_- I love you_, - he whispered quietly into my ear.

Matt freed from my embrace and got into the car. Matthew and his family were already on their way, when I finally managed to say:

_- I love you too, Matt…_

But he couldn't hear me now.

_If I could, then I would,  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low,  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_Run away with my heart  
>Run away with my hope<br>Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how,  
>My life and love may still go on<br>In your heart, in your mind,  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

_9 years later_

_- Hey, Swagger, what's up?_

Randy Orton approached the tall blonde and slapped his back lightly.

_- Hey_, - Jack smiled.

_- Have you seen the rookie?_

_- Which rookie huh?_

_- His name is Evan Bourne. A highflyer. He claims that he was Bourne to fly!_ – Randy chuckled, - _Oh, here he is, near the lockers._

Jack turned around to see the rookie and froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. Swagger was standing and staring at the brown-haired young man. A faint whisper left his lips:

_- Matt…_

_If I could turn back time__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go.__  
><em>


End file.
